The present disclosure relates to a display input apparatus, an image forming apparatus including the same, and a method for controlling the display input apparatus.
Conventionally, as a display input apparatus, a display apparatus with a touch panel is known which is installed in image forming apparatuses such as a multi-functional machine and the like, and is called an operation panel, for example. Such an operation panel accepts operations for setting and changing set values for various kinds of setting items relevant to operation of an image forming apparatus.
There are setting items relevant to operation of an image forming apparatus that require a numerical value input when setting and changing a set value. In an example, a numerical value input becomes necessary when setting and changing the number of copies and a copy magnification. Accordingly, conventionally, when accepting a numerical value input, a numeric key pad is displayed as a software key on an operation panel. In this way, it is possible to input a desired numerical value by operating the numeric key pad (software key).
In the operation panel that displays the numeric key pad (software key) to accept a numerical value input, for example, upon performing a tap operation (operation like tapping with a finger) on any one of numerical value keys of “0” to “9,” a numerical value corresponding to the tapped numerical value key is input. However, according to this structure, in a case of inputting a two- or more-digit numerical value, it is necessary to perform the tap operation on numerical value keys two times or more. Accordingly, it is onerous and inconvenient for a user.
In the meantime, as another example, there is an operation panel which displays a numerical value increase/decrease key (software key) including a plus key and a minus key when accepting a numerical value input. For example, upon performing the tap operation on the plus key one time, an input numerical value increases 1, while upon performing the tap operation on the minus key one time, an input numerical value decreases 1. However, according to this structure, it is necessary to perform the tap operation on the numerical value increase/decrease key many times until an input numerical value becomes a desired value. Further, it takes a long time until the input numerical value becomes the desired value.